vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tren Krom
Summary Tren Krom is an ancient organic being created to observe and maintain the Matoran Universe prior to the existence of Mata Nui. Once Mata Nui was created, Tren Krom's duty came to an end, and he was fused to an island by a Great Being, sealed away from the rest of the world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | Possibly High 6-A Name: Tren Krom Origin: Bionicle Age: 100,000 years old Gender: Male Classification: Ancient Organic Entity |-| Main Abilities= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy (Can read, communicate. and detect minds across the Matoran Universe), Mind Manipulation (Can merge minds, freed the Toa Hagah and Miserix from Teridax's mental illusions with a small fraction of his power, can swap the minds of others; his mental attacks are strong enough to reduce the minds of others to ash), Madness Manipulation (His appearance itself is enough to threaten even Brutaka with insanity despite his mental shield and the presence of his mind in the minds of others drives them closer to insanity), Illusion Creation (Can insert nightmarish images into the minds of others), Earth Manipulation (Can manipulate the earth on his island), Sleep Manipulation (Can shutdown the mind of others), Clairvoyance (Can oversee people within the Matoran Universe with telepathy), Deconstruction (Can shoot a beam that dissolve others into dust), Body Control, Longevity, Resistance to Mind Manipulation/Telepathy (His strong will means that Teridax would be taking a risk getting into a mental battle with him) |-| Matoran Universe= Powers and Abilities: All previous abilities, When Tren Krom maintained the GSR in place of Mata Nui, he was able to manipulate all the elements that compose the Matoran Universe including: Elemental Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Earth Manipulation), Gravity Manipulation and Weather Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Island level (Tren Krom is fused with an island and has complete control over it, overpowered Brutaka with a tentacle, killed Carapar, and is superior to similarly powerful beings like Helryx and Miserix), can ignore conventional durability by attacking the mind | Possibly Multi-Continent level (Maintained the Matoran Universe before the creation of Mata Nui, and the Matoran Universe is around the size of Earth, and is said to near Mata Nui's power) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable in speed to Toa and Makuta, who can fight against Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as other lightning manipulators), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Island Class | Unknown Durability: At least Island level | Unknown Stamina: Unknown, likely limitless. Range: Planetary with Telepathy. (When Tren Krom maintained The Matoran Universe, He oversaw the beings of the Matoran Universe with his telepathic power) Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Extremely high. Tren Krom has a deep, fundamental understanding of the Matoran Universe and all its workings. Weaknesses: Tren Krom is fused to and confined to his island | None notable Notable Attacks / Techniques: * Telepathy: Tren Krom has powerful telepathic powers, possibly one of the greatest in the Matoran Universe. Through his mental powers, Tren Krom can perform a variety of feats such as merge his mind with others rendering them mad in the process, project multiple nightmarish images into the minds of others, and induce sleep by shutdown of their minds. His mental blasts are strong enough to reduce the minds of others to ash and can free others from illusions. Tren Krom is also able to swap his mind with another being and he telepathically oversaw the people of the Matoran Universe when he has maintained the Great Spirit Robot before the creation of Mata Nui. * The Matoran Universe: When Tren Krom maintened the Great Spirit Robot, Tren Krom was able to manipulate and control all the elements that compose creation within the Matoran Universe such as the climate, the weather and all the environment of the Matoran Universe. Key: Base | Matoran Universe Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Aliens Category:Body Control Users Category:Book Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Element Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Heat Users Category:Illusionists Category:Light Users Category:Madness Users Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Sleep Users Category:Telepaths Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 6